MaybeI'm fine without you I mean you did leave
by Carre
Summary: Naru comes back to the surprise of have twin girls Amaya and Kaminari...Naru feels guilt for leaving for six years and he comes back and all goes well. Until Mai starts keeping secrets
1. maybe okay for know

**Mai pov**

I wake up to Amaya and Kaminari hovering over my face. I can't believe they are 6 years old today.

"Happy birthday Amaya, Kaminari." I say sitting up. They face each other and at the same time they say happy birthday to each other. They face me again and hug me.

"Mama can you cook us breakfast?" Amaya asks me and I nod my head yes. I get up and put on a dress, and head to the kitchen with my daughters right behind me. I start cooking french toast, eggs and bacon. I make them there get that from there father who they haven't met and hopefully will never meet.

"Girls go get dressed breakfast will be done soon." I say and they run up the stairs. Amaya comes down first in a white dress with red dots all over it and blue pants under it with her pink and red sweater and her heart headband. Then Kaminari comes down in a light blue dress with white birds all over it with purple pants on underneath and her maroon and navy blue jacket on with her heart headband. I laugh at how they somehow always match even when they don't. I set there plates at the table and mine and sit and eat with them. Once we finish I get up and put there hair into pony tails and make them put there slightly healed shoes on. I put my coat and shoes on and we are out the door and to my job.

" Mama when can we meet daddy?" Kaminari asks.

"I don't know baby." I say. Kaminari looks at me with her half brown and half blue eyes. Her black hair falling into her eyes. Amaya looks exactly like her except her hair is brown. My phone starts ringing when we walk into my office. I have to go into a meeting in 20 minuets.

"Emma can you take them for the meeting?" I ask my partner that helped me make this dream come true.

"Of course Mai." She says as I take the phone call. I walk down the hall when I hear his voice.

"Mai we are back." Oliver says.

"Okay and." I say back.

"I want you to come work for me again."

"No." I say and hang up. I go into the meeting with all of the guys staring at me. I talk about the latest fashion me and Emma came up with and it is selling very well. I went into fashion after Oliver left. I still hunt ghosts but I didn't make a job of it. When the meeting is over some of the guys try to hit on me but Emma comes in and steals me away.

"Mai you have a visitor." Emma says as we round the corner. Oliver is standing there holding Kaminari, while Amaya is holding onto his leg. I drop my papers.

"How the hell did you find me? Did you use your fame or an object you stole of mine?"

"Neither Yasu told me where you were."Oliver says.

"Well you can leave." I say taking Kami away from him."Amaya come here." I say.

"No I don't want to."

"Excuse me." I say." Emma take them to the main lobby I need to talk to him." She nods and takes them both.

"Mai whose children are those?" Oliver asks.

"Ours." I whisper. Oliver looks so shocked.

"How old are they?" Oliver chocks out.

"6 today Oliver, want to tell me why you care now. I called you 6 years ago when I found out I was pregnant yet you answered said you were busy and hung up. You also hung up every time I called even when I said it was important. The day they were born I called you 12 times you hung up every time Oliver. Every year I call you on there birthday and you stopped answering." I say letting my tears fall.

"Mai I was dealing with my brothers death." Oliver says.

"For six years and you couldn't have taken five minuets to listen Oliver you were to busy for the person you promised you would keep in touch with. You left that morning with out a goodbye but also a note about how it was a mistake." I say.

"Okay so I was unfair but you didn't tell me we had children Mai."

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME NA-OLIVER!"I screamed I almost slipped up.

"Okay I think we need to calm down people are starting to stare." Oliver whispers. A girl walks up to me.

" do you want me to get security?" The girl asks me.

"No I'm fine." I say and she walks away.

"Mai have you told them I'm there father?"

"No you were not there they only know that they want to meet there father.?" I say.

"Will you give me a chance with you and them. Please Mai I really want this."

"Fine I'm going to one of my fashion shows in america watch them for a week I will bring them to you oh and if I find out you did anything stupid I will never let you have them again."

"Thank you Mai. When should I get there stuff?" Naru asks.

"Fallow me." I say and walk down to the lobby.

"Kaminari Amaya you will be staying with your father for a week lets go home and pack your bags." I say and they nod there heads yes. Naru picks up Amaya while I pick up Kaminari. We walk to my house and the girls run up the stair to pack there stuff.

"I will be living here perminatly." Naru says and I nod.

"Naru I missed you." I whisper.

"I missed you too Mai, what does having kids make us?"

"Whatever you want it to Naru."

"Does that mean that you could be my girlfriend?" Naru asks.

"I guess but we have never dated." I say and he smiles. Wait. NARU SMILED!?

"We can change that." Naru says and kisses me. My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest. I guess my feelings for him have never changed not even one bit. We hear footsteps in the hallway up the stairs and Naru pulls back just as they come down the stairs.

"Are you girls ready?" Naru asks them.

"Yeah!" They yell out and run to his car.

"Can I see if they have any ghost hunting ability's?"

"Yeah they do I don't know what they have but I know that Kaminari has Gene visiting her, she tells me that her uncle wants to talk to me. They can also talk to each other in there minds I don't know how but they can." I say and Naru smirks.

" _I guess they are just like Gene and I then." Naru says in my mind._

"Okay so not cool do not do that again." I say and he laughs. He leans down and captures my lips again.

"Goodbye Mai see you in a week." Naru says and with that he left. I grab my phone and call Monk.

"Naru's back." I say over the phone.

"I know are you going to work for him everyone else said yes."

"I want to but I worked so hard for the job I have now and I lied to Naru."

"You told him you have a fashion show in America didn't you."

"Yes but I'm not going there for a fashion show I'm going because I'm hunting a ghost."

"Is he taking the girls."

"Yeah just for the week though."

"Good be careful bye Mai."

"Bye Monk."


	2. This will only get worse

Mai pov

I left for America today. I'm nervous with leaving the twins with Naru. I know how mean he could be. I'm on the plain. Window seat reading Oliver Davis's newest books. I can't believe I know him in real life. We land finally. I get up and go to the hotel with my stuff. I call Naru and he answers.

"Mai we are fine." Naru says.

"Are you sure I could come back are they behaving, do you even know how to take care of children?" I ask suddenly.

"Have faith in me Mai I know how to take care of children." Naru says.

"Okay well I am the hotel I'm staying at tell the girls I love them I have to go." I say and hang up. I go and meet the client.

"Hi Mai my name is Emma and this is my husband Liam this is our son and daughter Tyler and Sarah." Emma says and I nod.

"Hi where will I be staying?" I ask and they lead me down a hall and into a room.

"Thank you." I say as I set up. They leave me. I can most likely finish this case in two days tops.

 **5 hours later**

We just finished dinner. It is 6 pm here so it is 8 am in Japan. I pick up the phone and call Naru.

"They just finished there breakfast." Naru says.

"Good put Amaya on the phone." I say. A couple seconds later I hear my daughters voice.

"Hi mama how is your show going?"

"It's going fine how are you and your sister?"

"Fine daddy told us a story last night about a girl who could dream what happened in the past. But the boss of the girl had a twin but only she could see him in her dreams. One day the girl said she loved the boss and he said me or my brother. But in his mind he wanted to say that he loved her too. But then the next day he left and she was left heart broken."

"Can you put your father back on the phone tell your sister I love you both." I say and a couple seconds later Naru is back on the phone.

"I can not believe you told them that story." I say.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do they forgot to pack there books." Naru says.

"Okay well I have to go good night Naru oh and good job on the new book." I say and hang up. I go and check on the footage. Poltergiest is what I think it is because of the daughter Sarah. We'll check it out tomorrow. I go to bed and finally sleep. I wake up in the morning and tell the family what it is and I get ride of it them I'm out of their. Awesome I get almost a full week all to myself.

 **2 days later 12 at night Mai pov**

I get a phone call. I answer it immediately.

"Mai you need to come back right know." Ayako says.

"Why what happened." I say getting up and throwing on whatever and packing all my stuff up already out the door.

"Kaminari had one of the attacks." Ayako whispered I freeze on the spot.

"What happened?" I yell.

"Naru was cooking while the girls where in the living room and she started to freak out, he got scared and called me I told him to take her to the hospital. Kami is in really bad shape Mai."

"I know I'm coming home right know I'm at the airport I'll be there as soon as I can be." I say and hang up. The tears start streaming down my face as I get a ticket for the plane. I rush through all the baggage checking and get on the plane.

Once I get to the hospital Naru is sitting outside a door. I rush past him into my daughters hospital room. I spent so many nights here because of Kami's attacks or the difficulty breathing. They told me she was fine last time. The doctor is in there with her.

"What happened?" I ask the doctor.

"Her blood pressure went to high, she stopped breathing, and I'm sorry to say this but if these attacks keeps happening she might only have a few more years." The doctors say. I let the tears roll down my face as I nod my head. He leaves the room and I fall to the ground. I might lose my baby girl. The door opens and Naru is there holding Amaya. Amaya jumps down from Naru's arms and comes over to me.

"How bad is she this time?" Amaya asks softly. That's when I lose it. I start sobbing and chocking on my cries. I bring Amaya towards me and I hold her. I rock back and forth slightly. I guess I fall asleep because I see Gene for the first time in years. I break into tears again as he holds me to his chest.

"I want my baby's to grow up into woman and have there own children they are only six years old Gene one of them is dying." I scream punching Gene's chest but her lets me like an older brother would. I wake up and I'm in a hospital chair. Naru is next to me and Amaya is on the hospital bed holding her sister. I poke Naru in the side. He opens his eyes and I point towards our daughters. He chuckles.

"That is how me and Gene were I would hold him when he had a dream and he would hold me when I would have a vision." Naru says darkly. I nod my head. I wish we didn't have to be in a hospital. I want my little girls to grow up strong not unhealthy.

"Naru do you think Kami will be okay." I ask weakly.

"I truthfully don't know Mai." Naru says and I nod.

"Would you like tea?" I ask getting up. Naru nods his head so I head out and grab four cups of tea. When I get back in the girls are awake. I hand the tea out to everyone and we sit and talk. Ayako comes in to take Amaya to school.

 **A few hours later**

Naru, Kami and I are sitting and talking, when Kami starts to cough. She pulls her hand away to reveal blood. Naru rushes into the hallway to get a doctor while I try to make her calm down and stay awake. Finally a doctor comes in and kicks me and Naru out. Multiple people come in out. We are ushered to a waiting room.


	3. Please get better for me?

No no no no no. Kami is in surgery right now. Naru is right next to me and I have no clue what to do this time. A doctor comes out.

" Mrs. Taniyama, ?" Naru and I stand up.

"What's wrong with her and what can I do?" I ask.

"The cancer came back." The doctor says. No. I can't breath.

"Mai breath. Breath Mai you need to breath." Naru says trying to calm me down.

"She needs medication right know." Naru tells the doctor and he gives it to Naru. Naru hands it to me and I take it. I sit on one of the chairs and hold my head. Naru sits next to me. I start to cry. I hear other people's whispering.

"Why is Oliver Davis comforting Mai Taniyama?" "Mai Taniyama is going to ruin her make up."

"Mai don't listen to those people just ignore them." Naru says and I nod my head yes. When we go to Kami's room she looks so pale. Her black hair stands out in the hospital.

"Mama papa, when will Amaya get here?" She asks us.

"After school angel." Naru says and I smile a little. I sit down on the side of her bed.

"Baby did the doctor tell you yet?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"The cancer came back didn't it mama?" Kami asks her voice holding no emotion. That's how she gets when she's upset or mad. She's like her dad that way.

"Yeah baby girl it came back." I say quietly with a few tears falling.

"Don't cry mama I made it out once, I can do it again." Kami says brightly. I laugh a little. I wish it were that easy.

"Okay baby I won't cry." I say and bring her into a hug. My phone starts ringing. The school.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello you need to come pick Amaya up she started to couch up blood and then started crying saying something about cancer.?" The office says.

"Okay I will be sending her father Oliver to pick her up." I say.

"Okay good bye."

"You need to go pick Amaya up when Kami couched up blood so did Amaya it's a usual thing and Kami didn't have time to block Amaya from finding out the information." I say and Naru nods and gets up walks out and then it's just me and Kami.

"Mama I'm scared."Kami whispered.

"I know baby girl are you trying to act strong for your father and sister?" Kami nods her head yes.

"Mama what if I die, I don't want to leave Amaya or daddy or you." Kami whispers letting tears fall.

"If you do pass away uncle Gene will be there and grandma and grandpa and I would visit you so would your sister, but you won't pass away for a very long time." I say and she nods her head. I move to where she is leaning on me. I rub small circles on her back to calm her down. Naru comes in with Amaya and she runs to her sisters side sobbing.

"Amaya I'm fine really." Kaminari say to her sister while trying to calm her down.

"No you aren't allowed to die, your not allowed to be sick anymore, I don't want you to be sick anymore." Amaya says between sobs. Naru goes over and sits on the bed and both of our girls crawl into his lap and cry on his chest. Amaya and Kiminari fall asleep in there fathers arms. I sigh and move them off of there father and they immediatly they cling to each other. Naru stands up and we head out the door quietly so we don't wake our girls. Naru brings me into his arms while I cry. He runs his hand over my hair. I just keep crying.

People in the back round are questioning why he is trying to calm me down. Others are worried about why I'm in a hospital. Other people are wondering why I'm bothering with tears seeing as they only ruin makeup, Naru has to hold me to him tighter so I don't snap at them.

"Naru what are we going to do?" I ask him.

"I don't know yet Mai." Naru says.

"You should go home I will stay with them you haven't slept in a while." Naru says and I go to put up a fight but he puts his lips on mine and I sigh but do as he asked. I went home and went to sleep.


	4. The fight?

**Hiya guys... I know it has been more than a year. I am horrible I know but I do have reasons. The most major one is that all of my files got erased including the next 6 chapters of this story. I couldn't remember what I wrote for the life of me. And then other stories came and went. I'm still working on them all. Then I got really sick, I still am sick technically. But I needed to start working on things again because well I've been bored when I'm not working on cyberschool. I won't be able to update that fast because I would like to run it through editing first, and with all crazy school hours it will be to top it all off my laptop decided it wanted to never turn back on. Ever so I had to get a new one sooo much fun. I just ask you stay with me. I really am sorry that I left it off at that for almost a year. Anywho onto the story...**

Mai's pov.

When I wake up the next morning I rush to get a shower and to get to the hospital. I barley slept last night, not knowing if my baby was okay or not. I rush into Kami's room to see Naru laying on the bed asleep with both of the girls on him asleep holding each other. I smile and sit down in one of the chairs next to the bed. I leave the room and get tea for all of us, knowing they will be waking up soon. Once I get back into the room I see Amaya awake.

"Mommy, do I have to go to school?" She asks rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes Amaya, you do." I say and she pouts. I give her the tea and call Ayako to come pick Amaya up for school. Ayako would always offer to do this so I could stay with Kami in case something ever happened. By the time Ayako got here everyone was awake and Naru was now sitting in the chair and Kami was sitting up in bed.

"Bye Amaya, have a good day at school." Kami said and smiled at her sister.

"Bye," She grumbled and I rubbed her hair.

"Be good," I say and she nods, Naru walks them to the car while I stay with Kami.

"Mommy?" Kami asks and I look up at her.

"Yeah baby?"

"When can I start chemo?" She asks me and tears form in my eyes.

"I don't know baby, I don't know." I say and sit on her bed bringing her into my lap. I run my hand through her hair over and over, singing a lullaby.

 _" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

 _you make me happy when skies are gray_

 _you'll never know dear how much I love you_

 _please don't take my sunshine away_

 _the other night my dear, I laid there sleeping_

 _I dreamt I held you in my arms_

 _but when I awoken I was mistaken so I hung my had and cried."_

I sang softly in English and when I looked down I saw her fast asleep. I hear light clapping and turn to see Naru standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"You're a good singer by the way." He said and lent down so he could peck my lips. He picked Kami up and laid her down so I could get up.

"Now tell me Mai, how much sleep did you get last night?" He asked and I look up at him sheepishly.

"2 hours." I say and look down. I heard him sigh and then I felt his arms around me, just hugging me knowing I need it right now.

"N-Naru," I start but he makes me stay quiet.

"I know Mai, you don't need to tell me, I know. I know your scared to lose her, I'm scared to lose her too. I already lost my brother, no one should have to lose their own sibling. But no one should ever have to bury their child." He says and I let my tears fall not knowing what else to do anymore. Naru just holds me while I cry.

"You know it's weird; I opened right back up to you. I went six years telling everyone that when you come back I wouldn't let you in. I think what made me let you take the girls was because the girls have been asking for years about you. They wanted to know why everyone else had a dad and they didn't. Hell I even tried to date people for them and it just didn't work out. I would always forgive you no matter what because I love you and it took me forever to figure out the true meaning of those words. I became the you in the group, I would study and study and study and work more than needed so I could have money for collage and for the girls and it was not easy. And then somewhere in the middle of it all I stopped being mad at you. I just wanted you back to see our girls grow up.

I think that was around the time we first found out the Kami's sickness was really bad. I just wanted her to know you and now she has. I always feel bad that I send Amaya to school when her sister is sick but I don't want her to fall behind in her classes, I want her to be smart like you. Kami always looked so much like you. So to shorten my little story I forgave you years ago. I need you, and they need you too. Please don't leave again Naru, please." I say with tears falling down my face and I hide my face in his chest.

"Mai I am never leaving you ever again. I love you too and I love them as well. I really do Mai. I am always going to be here for you and them. For you when they get to their teenage years and are stressing you out, and for them when they need a calm parent to complain to about their crazy mother to. I will always be there for them through thick and thin, no matter what gets in my way these are my kids and you well you are my tea maker. Kami will be here to experience everything that Amaya will. These girls have gone through so much already at the age of six, what can they not face? We are all strong especially you Mai." Naru says looking down at me.

I just continue to let tears fall down my face from what Naru just told me. He wiped my tears away and walked me out of Kami's room. That's when I get a phone call from Emma.

"Hey Mai I heard about Kami, and I'm really sorry to do this but there is a lot of meetings and new lines coming out and we need to do something or our company is going to go downhill." She rushs out and I look up at Naru.

"Emma this is my child, I can't just walk out and then come back in when I am not busy and you know that." I say with venom laced in my words daring her to say another word about me coming back in and leaving my daughter.

"Well how serious is it this time?"

"It doesn't matter how serious it is this time she is 6 years old she needs her parents! But the cancer came back. So I won't be coming in for awhile. I will send you the files I worked on. Don't call me again unless it is important." I say and then hang up.

"Mai-" Naru starts but I cut him off.

"Don't she does this every time Kami gets hospitalized and it is getting ridiculous."

"You still need to do your job though Mai." Naru says and I look up at him.

"This is our daughter. What if something happens and I'm not here? Then what, I'll blame myself for the rest of eternity. I have come to near death experiences in my life, but that is nothing compared to the fear that that small girl in there who is supposed to be worrying about what friend to play with at school tomorrow but instead she has to worry if she is going to live another year! So don't you dare try to tell me to not be there for her." I spit out at him and turn around and walk back into Kami's room.


End file.
